


Taakitz Drabble Collection

by Amyused



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, awkward Kravitz is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: A collection of reposted tumblr drabbles for Taakitz Week 2018.





	1. Day 1: Firsts

Taako’s eyelashes sparkle with some sort of glitter mascara. Interesting. They’re also longer than Kravitz realized, but he supposes it wasn’t like he was given the chance before this to really study the finer details of the elf’s eyes. Not before he found himself looking down at that lovely, upturned face; expectant expression, eyes closed. Kravitz swallows, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

It’s been so long. So long since Kravitz has kissed someone, so long since he’d even had someone he wanted to kiss. Was it this terrifying the last time he tried? He doesn’t remember, but he has a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t. But now that he finds himself presented with the opportunity to kiss this charming, frustrating, and altogether indescribable being, Kravitz hesitates. Second guesses his experience, second guesses Taako’s intentions, second guesses his very existence…

He wants this too much.

Swallowing once more, Kravitz raises a hand to Taako’s cheek to hold him steady. The last thing the reaper sees before closing his own eyes is the jump and flutter of Taako’s eyes beneath his eyelids at his cold touch.

Warmth. Taako’s mouth is so warm. It’s the first thing Kravitz can think as he tries to slot their lips together without bumping noses. Taako shivers slightly in surprise, mouth opening just a fraction. Dammit, Kravitz hadn’t considered how strange it might be to kiss someone as cold as he is. Those nerves flare right back up as he pauses mid-lip lock, but before he can retreat, Taako’s put a hand up to Kravitz’s chest and is leaning further into their kiss. Running his thumb lightly over Taako’s cheek, Kravitz angles the head in his hand up just enough to…there. He can feel Taako’s breath hitch when he closes his lips over first the top, then the bottom, then a firmer, more confident press over the elf’s still slightly parted smile.

As Kravitz finally pulls away, just far enough to break the kiss, he feels a sluggish, but resounding thump in his chest.

Oh… Oh that’s strange.

It’s a sensation long forgot, mixed with a terrifyingly new emotion that seems to go soul deep.

This is a first, he thinks wonderingly as he opens his eyes again.


	2. Day 2: “Pretend I didn’t just say that.”

It just slipped out. In the surprise of being summoned, of seeing his boyfriend after his imprisonment in the Astral Plane, of being alone for an indeterminate infinity.

Through the whole battle for the fate of their world, Kravitz was preoccupied. One corner of his mind was picking apart the exchange with a fine-toothed comb even as he slashed his scythe through oily enemies and commanded his legion of tortured souls to consume others. Taako had looked apprehensive, hadn’t he? It was too soon to come on so strong, wasn’t it? Maybe he could salvage the situation with a promise to never speak of this again?

And then, the fight was over. The battle was won. There Taako was, alighting from the battered Starblaster as Lup and Barry rushed forward to join their crew. The rest of the valiant citizens who took up arms against the Hunger were celebrating their victory and all Kravitz could do was stare.

Taako looked so normal. No not normal, because obviously Taako was extraordinary in both looks and talent and Kravitz had never once considered him ordinary, but so…fragile. So mortal. The odds of winning the epic battle they’d just fought were abysmally low, and yet…they’d done it. Taako, along with his friends and family, had done it.

Kravitz saw the elf’s eyes scan the crowd and light up when he spotted the reaper. While Taako pushed his way through the throng of people cheering and hugging each other, Kravitz stayed where he was–stock still and eyes wide in breathless disbelief at their luck. And quite frankly, at his luck. Taako slowed his pace as he neared, stopping just a foot away from his awestruck boyfriend. Kravitz saw the lazy, genuine smile pull up on the other’s mouth as he gave Kravitz a quick once-over. “Hey, thug,” came the fond greeting.

The words Kravitz had rehearsed in his head got stuck. The worry and anxiety over his abrupt confession that had swirled through every corner of his brain even as he struck down shadowy entity after entity were forgotten. Instead of the “please just pretend I didn’t say anything earlier” that had been on the tip of his tongue, Kravitz opened his mouth and out spilled a second, almost reverent:

“I love you.”

Taako blinked, then laughed and closed the distance between them.


	3. Day 3: Fun with magic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly racy, but it doesn't go far.

Taako’s breathing stuttered, raggedly loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom. It was almost like he was picking up the slack for Kravitz’s lack thereof. The reaper had already backed the both of them against the edge of the bed. All it took was the suggestion of a push to encourage Taako to sit down and scoot back enough to allow Kravitz room to join.

Lips found each other again quickly, Taako’s tongue impatiently seeking to drive Kravitz crazy. At least, that’s what Kravitz had to assume from the other’s fast pace. And it was working. A faint moan was working its way from the back of Kravitz’s throat while his hands eagerly sought for the hem of Taako’s shirt. He untucked the fabric from Taako’s pants and slid both hands under and against the elf’s back in an attempt to pull him even closer.

A sharp hiss and involuntary jerk away from Kravtiz’s grip was more than enough to get him to abort that action. Taako grimaced and panted, “Hachi machi, it’s like getting fondled by a popcicle…”

Fuck. “Oh sorry, I forgot,” Kravitz apologized. Shifting his focus from Taako for a moment, Kravitz closed his eyes and whistled a familiar tune. With a final flick of his wrist, the warm glow of prestidigitation brightened over the skin before it settled and sank into his flesh. He returned his hands to the edge of Taako’s shirt, glancing at his boyfriend’s face to make sure the warming spell was doing its work. The elf just blinked hard.

“Have you been doing that every time we…?”

Now it was Kravitz who blinked. “…Yes?”

There was a confused look in Taako’s eye, like he wasn’t quite sure why Kravitz would go to the trouble, which was silly, since Kravitz knew icy skin was not one of Taako’s (many) turn-ons. It was the reason why Kravitz always made sure to warm himself up before dates with the elf, just in case things moved in a bedroom-ly direction. And to be completely honest, Kravitz didn’t feel like it was entirely his fault that this time he’d been a little too…distracted to remember.

He ran his newly warmed fingers low along Taako’s belly, not quite dipping below the waistband of the other’s pants, but hovering there in waiting. “Is this okay?”

Taako shivered again, but this time he pressed up into Kravitz’s hands. “More than okay, you considerate jerk.” The backhanded compliment sounded far less insulting when accompanied by the desperate groan Kravitz managed to tease out as his hands returned to their job of removing as much clothing as possible.


	4. Day 4: “Is that what I think it is?”

“…Taako?”

His voice was strangled, oddly weak, so Kravitz coughed and tried again. “Taako? Uh…c-could you come in here?” There, that was a little stronger, albeit fainter than his normal tone.

“Krav?” The elf in question was wiping his hands on his apron as he came into their bedroom, sounding very confused. “What’s…oh.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Both were staring at the small, hinged box in Kravitz’s hands. He’d found it on the floor of their closet after shifting a few winter coats; shaken loose from a jacket pocket, he assumed. It’d taken Kravitz about five minutes to psyche himself up enough to open it, then another ten before he called it to Taako’s attention.

Kravitz swallowed, “Is this…uh, what I think it is?”

“Depends. What do you think it is?” Taako shifted slightly, arms crossing in a nervous, defensive gesture.

“I think…it’s an engagement ring.”

“A+ deduction, bones. Angus would be proud,” Taako tried to inject his trademark snark into the comeback, but Kravitz could hear the tiniest waver in his voice. It was almost as if Taako wasn’t sure how to progress the conversation from where it had stalled.

“You can, uh…can hold onto it, if you…want,” Taako fidgeted with his apron, then the end of his braid, until he settled for inspecting his nails in painfully forced nonchalance. “I got it for you a few, uh, months ago. Was kinda looking for a good opportunity to, uh, see how you felt on the subject of–”

“Yes.”

Taako blinked, a little thrown by the whole conversation, but rallied. “Yes… Wait, was that you just, uh, c-continuing the discussion or–”

“It was my answer,” Kravitz said breathlessly, despite oxygen being unnecessary for him to function. His chest felt full to bursting.

“…Yes?”

Kravitz nodded, smiling, “Yes.”

“What, just like that? Are you sure? You-you know what I’m saying here, right?” Taako fumbled, like he had been expecting Kravitz to put up a fight. His silly, lovely, ludicrous Taako seemed to have no idea that there’d never been any doubt in Kravitz’s mind about his answer to the as-of-yet unvoiced question Taako was nevertheless asking him.

Still smiling like he’d just been given the world for Candlenights, Kravitz walked over to Taako and pulled him into a solid, reassuring hug.

“I will,” he murmured into the side of Taako’s head. He felt the elf relax and clumsily cling back.

“I do.”


	5. Day 5: Meet the Family

Barry coughed. Lup leered. Kravitz cleared his throat, “So…” the thought peters out before it even takes shape in the quiet living room. For his part, Barry looked politely attentive as he waited for Kravitz to finish his attempt at small talk.

“So,” he began again, “You’re both, um, liches.” The couple share a quick look that Kravitz assumes means they’re woefully disappointed in Taako’s choice of company. Pull it together, Kravitz, he berates himself, You bargain with souls for a living and you can’t even converse like a normal person with Taako’s family for five minutes?

Kravitz got the feeling that Lup was holding back laughter, but it was hard to tell given her semi-incorporeal state. “Yep, that’s us,” Lup affirmed, “And you’re the grim reaper.” Okay, he may have deserved that for stating the obvious. Dammit, why couldn’t Taako come back from his run to the store any quicker? He was awful in these kinds of forced social situations.

“…Yes.” Kravitz offered, effectively killing that attempt at conversation. Another awkward silence followed. Somewhere, a fantasy cricket chirped.

Barry took a sip from his coffee mug, “So… How long have you done the grim reaper gig? Gotta be a hell of a job, chasing after spirits and whathaveyou. Haha…” The man was obviously offering his own meager attempt at humor to dispel the weird atmosphere that had settled over the three of them. Kravitz was grateful for something to latch on to.

“O-oh, I suppose it’s been a few hundred years now. I haven’t–I mean, I don’t remember exactly. They all kind of run together after the first few hundred.”

“Boy howdy, I know how that feels,” Barry laughed awkwardly. The conversation paused again, just a little too long to be comfortable. A beat, then Lup leaned forward and stared hard at Kravitz.

“Listen, bub. This visit has been…pleasant,” she enunciated the word enough for Kravitz to get her true meaning, “But something tells me you’re here for a reason, and if its reaper business, well…” she gestured confidently at her partner, “we’re not the most cooperative of bounties. Just so we’re clear.” She paused for added gravitas. “Don’t be the one to make this awkward at family reunions, boyfriend-in-law.”

Kravitz winced as he heard the front door open and slam shut, heralding Taako’s return.

“I got the last bottle of–” he cut himself off, glancing between all parties present: Barry’s nervously pained expression, Lup’s power stance on the couch, and Kravitz’s floundering look. “Oookay. I’m guessing Kravitz’s deal with the Raven Queen wasn’t to your guys’ liking then. Do we need a plan B?”

Lup’s ears perked up, “Wait, deal? What deal?” She glanced back over at Kravitz, head tilted in curiosity, dangerous intent melting away in a truly awe-inspiring millisecond.

Breathing in once, just out of habit, Kravitz smiled a little more genuinely now that the subject had been breached. Leave it to Taako to get straight to the point. “I do have a business proposition, actually. Have you ever considered bounty hunting?” The smile on Lup’s shadowy face was more pronounced than ever.

“Go on…”


	6. Day 6: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also just a tad racy. Oops.

“Hey, bone daddy? You up?”

Kravitz absentmindedly grabbed his stone of far speech from inside his cloak. “Taako, yeah, I’m awake. I don’t exactly sleep.”

“Ah, cool, cool,” the other breezed past Kravitz’s actual reply. He sounded…breathy, maybe? There was something slightly off about Taako’s voice, but Kravitz couldn’t place it.

“So, uh, what are you up to?” Kravitz asked, not unhappy for the distraction a call from Taako could provide. Things were relatively quiet, which is to say boring, at the Eternal Stockade.

“Oh…nothing much,” Taako laughed. God, Kravitz loved that laugh. “How about you, big boy? You busy?”

“Not really,” Kravitz smiled into the void, knowing that Taako couldn’t see his sappy expression. “I wish you were here. Or, well, okay, I don’t wish you were here here. Just, I miss you.”

Taako laughed again and Kravitz could hear him shifting in the background, “So…whatcha wearing?”

Huh. Kravitz blinked at the randomness of the question. “My…clothes? Just the black pinstripe and the red tie, the one with the subtle gradient,” Kravitz heard what could have been a quick inhalation if he didn’t know better. What was Taako doing? It was so hard to hear clearly over stone frequencies. He continued, “Um…also my cloak? Scythe. You know, the whole reaper set…” Kravitz trailed off, not sure what Taako was fishing for.

“Mm…That the tie you wore when we visited that vineyard near Goldcliff?” There was some more rustling noises coming through and this time Kravitz could definitely hear a sigh.

“Taako? You okay?”

“You know it, Krav. I’m gooood…”

“You sound winded…”

“Nah, you know, dude. Just…” another shifting rustle of fabric, “thinking…about you.”

“Oh, okay…” Kravitz’s could feel the confusion on his own face, despite there being no one there to view it. He opened his mouth to maybe insist on a better explanation when he heard an audible gasp followed by an obscene noise that Kravitz could definitely place this time. “Taako!?”

“H-hey, Krav?” Taako panted, “Any chance you take a break and get those old bones of yours over here?”

Kravitz gulped, barely waiting for Taako to finish before tearing open a rift to the Bureau.


	7. Day 7: Coming Home

Kravitz got up carefully, trying not to disturb Taako. The elf slept quite a lot for a being that technically didn’t need to do more than meditate. Kravitz’s efforts were for naught, though, since Taako groaned sleepily once Kravitz cleared the bed.

“Sorry, duty calls,” he murmured in the direction of Taako’s back.

“When’ll you be home?” Taako’s voice was quiet, muffled by the pillow he was still buried in.

Kravitz paused, “Beg pardon?”

Grunting a little, Taako propped his head up enough to look sleepily at Kravitz. “I said, when are you gonna come home?” It was obvious that Taako didn’t understand Kravitz’s momentary confusion.

Home, huh?

True, he’d been spending a lot more time on the moon base over the past few months, but he would hardly have called it his home. And yet, he could see where Taako was coming from. Not just the mundane knowledge that he had a small store of clothes in the other’s closet and that Taako had started stocking a few of his favorite foods in the communal pantry. But this place had Taako and any place with Taako was where he wanted to be.

Kravitz magicked his clothes back on with a snap of his fingers. “I can be…home by late tonight, I think.” Satisfied, Taako flopped back down onto the bed. Then, as if rethinking, he quickly rolled onto his side, facing Kravitz. The look he leveled the other was pointed. Kravitz leaned in for a kiss, soaking up Taako’s sleepy smile. He pulled away after a few beats, but ran a hand through Taako’s soft, disheveled hair once before he turned to leave for the Astral Plane.

He’d be sure to be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I liked getting the chance to write some drabble prompts. Hopefully I'll get the chance to do it again sometime!


End file.
